


The adventure hidden in the fog

by Awenseth



Category: Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star
Genre: AU, Adventure, Awkwardness, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Men are grown children, Time Travel, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and co. are on a new mission, but need to take Fred and the MacDugall brothers with them. That is already a problem, but then as they reveal the fog-clouds secret they are in for a big adventure, surpraises and unexpected romance hidden in the future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adventure hidden in the fog

Gene Starwind wanted to scream, he wanted to scream as loud as he could or shoot something with his caster. Ground for his frustration was the little fact that he got a job, he only needed to pick up a few people with whom he needs to go to the Quatrum III. a planet surrounded by a strange fog in which already many ships disappeared without a trace. In other words he would get 4000 000 wong if he returned alive from this mission in search for the disappeared ships and information asto what hides in the fog cloud around the planet. Well who was he to refuse such a nice offer, but if he would have know WHO he needed to pick up and take along he would have refused immediately, but it was too late...

Now was Gene Starwind sitting in the Outlaw Star's captain's seat cursing himself while the others were all busying themselves around him. Ok Fred was one thing to take along for the ride, but the MACDOUGALL BROTHERS! Gene was frustrated beyond belief he wouldn't survive this and Gillian had already pointed out that he was a starship and NO battle arena, well gezz he hadn't noticed.

"Aniki dinner is ready you should come." Jim commented getting the older out of his thoughts.

"Ok, I'm starving even if I need to eat with THEM." the redhead growled as he walked past the young boy.

The others were already seated in the kitchen/dining room of the Outlaw Star waiting for the last two people of the group to arrive. The dinner went silently with no one talking anstead enjoying the delicious food.

"This was great, Aisha is full." commented the cat like woman with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"I need to agree you have outdone yourself this time Mel." Gene said smiling to the young dark haired woman.

"Thank you, but it was actually Harry who made the dinner." she said shyly when suddenly every gaze turned to the turquoise haired young man expect that of his brother who was smirking.

"And as you can see I didn't put any poison in it." Harry said as he smirked at a gapping Gene so he missed to notice the pair of dark eyes which were looking at him.

"I'm going back to the cockpit we should be soon there." was they captain's only reply as he stood up and walked away laving the others behind to stare after him.

"Gene seems frustrated since we are here." Fred commented with a sigh while the others nodded.


End file.
